Mission Imposibru 1
by Rei Ninetynine
Summary: Menculik bagi sebagian orang adalah perbuatan untuk orang jahat. Tapi bagaimana jika menculik adalah sebuah misi untuk para agen? Terinspirasi dari film you-know-what XD ? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 : The Mission

Mission Imposibru : Menculik Hinata

by Rei.N

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Crime, Humor, Romance.

Warning: AU, OoC maybe, typo.

Summary: Menculik bagi sebagian orang adalah perbuatan untuk orang jahat. Tapi bagaimana jika menculik adalah sebuah misi untuk para agen?

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Mission

Matahari kini sudah semakin tinggi meninggalkan pagi hari dan beralih ke siang hari. Udara pagi yang sejuk pun mulai tergantikan dengan aroma busuk dan polusi yang bertebaran diudara. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak sedang mengais-ngais tempat sampah demi sesuap makanan untuk mengganjal perut yang mulai keroncongan.

Wajahnya yang tampak tak karuan karena noda-noda terlihat serius saat mengais tempat sampah. Aneh, mencari makanan saja sampai seserius itu. Ternyata pemuda itu bukanlah seorang gembel yang sedang mencari makanan. Melainkan seorang agen rahasia yang sedang dalam penyamaran.

"Dimana ketua Kakashi menyimpan benda itu?" gumamnya sembari masih mengorek-ngorek isi tempat sampah.

Karena terlalu lama mencari, dia ketahuan oleh petugas yang sedang melakukan razia para gembel.

"Wah, hei kau! Jangan lari!" teriak petugas itu sambil mendekati gembel alias agen rahasia tadi.

Si gembel terkejut olehnya,"H-hei aku bukan- Whaa" Terpaksa gembel itu lari karena melihat pemukul listrik ditangan si penjaga.

"Hei! Jangan lari! Dasar gembel sialan!"

* * *

Sementara itu di sudut lain kota. Sedang terjadi transaksi antara anggota mafia dengan anggota mafia lain. Terlihat motif awan merah pada jubah dari beberapa anggota mafia tersebut. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengenakan tuxedo hitam.

"Bagaimana tuan-tuan? Jika kalian mau bekerja sama, pasti semua jadi lebih mudah," tanya salah satu anggota mafia berambut pirang ponytail.

"Sepertinya rencana ini terlalu gila.. Kami tidak bisa," jawab anggota yang sedang diajak bernegoisasi itu.

Sayangnya itu adalah jawaban terakhir yang diucapkan dia dan anak buahnya sebelum puluhan peluru melesat menembus tubuh mereka. Pembunuhan yang cepat, sunyi, dan kurang sadis rupanya.

"Kita cari orang yang tepat untuk menculik putri kebanggaan keluarga Hyuuga itu."

Setelah itu para anggota mafia sudah meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mencari orang yang memang bisa diandalkan dalam rencana mereka. Rencana yang sangat keji. Yang hanya terpikirkan oleh pikiran yang juga keji.

* * *

Kembali pada gembel berambut pirang tadi. Kini petugas yang mengejarnya sudah tertinggal jauh. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin seorang agen akan kalah dengan petugas yang suka menyeret gembel demi mencari nafkah.

"Hahhh hahh.. Melelahkan juga.." gumam gembel itu.

Sebenarnya siapakah identitas gembel itu? Dia adalah..

"Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"Hah? Siapa kau?"

"Sebut saja Sai. Agen lapangan sama sepertimu. Ini.." kata pria berwajah pucat itu sambil melempar sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya," kata Naruto lega menemukan apa yang dari tadi ia cari. Ternyata sebuah flashdisk berwarna abu-abu. Dan sepertinya itu bukan flasdisk biasa.

"Semoga sukses agen Naruto," kata Sai sambil tersenyum simpul.

Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Isi dalam flashdisk itu sepertinya lebih penting dari seorang yang juga sesama agen. Dan ada banyak cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Seperti mengambil laptop seseorang tanpa ijin. Dan itulah yang akan Naruto lakukan sekarang. Tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, terlihat sebuah laptop 'nganggur' diatas meja sebuah restoran terbuka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera menghampiri laptop itu. Mengambil flashdisk tadi dari sakunya dan memasukkannya ke port yang tersedia. Sebuah rekaman terputar secara langsung. Kebetulan disitu ada headset yang tentunya juga sedang 'nganggur'.

"**Sebutkan password"**

"Huh, merepotkan. Shikamaru pasti sedang tidur," kata Naruto menghela nafas.

"**Password benar.**

**Selamat datang agen Naruto. Sebuah organisasi mafia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat keji. Dan mata-mata kami mendapat informasi bahwa mereka akan menculik putri seorang bilyuner pemilik pesawat ruang angkasa. Misimu yang wajib kau terima adalah : Mengamankan putri itu sebelum para Akatsuki dengan cara menculiknya. Waktumu yang tersisa adalah 5 jam 35 menit. Untuk mempermudah misi, kau akan dibantu oleh beberapa agen yang terpilih. Mereka akan menjemputmu di Alpha 34 Distrik 5. Seperti biasa, jika salah seorang rekanmu tertangkap, gagal, atau berpulang pada Kami-sama maka segala aksi dan jejakmu akan disangkal oleh pemerintah. Flashdisk ini (beserta perangkat yang tersambung) akan meledak dalam waktu 5 detik. Semoga sukses, agen Naruto."**

Setelah mendengarkan rekaman berisi misi rahasia tersebut, Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Selang beberapa detik selanjutnya sang pemilik laptop datang.

"Hei, siapa yang mengguna-"

DUARR

Tanpa disangka oleh orang itu, laptopnya sudah meledak dan mengantarkan sang pemilik ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sementara Naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

Disebuah kasino yang cukup besar. Terlihat beberapa Akatsuki sedang berkumpul. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang. Seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional yang sudah terkenal dikalangan Mafia.

"Selamat datang, Pain." Sambut beberapa anggota pada seseorang yang mereka tunggu dari tadi.

"Langsung saja pada bisnis," jawab orang dengan tindikan penuh diwajah itu dingin. Memang sudah terlihat tampang seorang pembunuh diwajahnya.

"Oke baiklah, biar Kakuzu yang memberi tahu mu." Seorang berambut pirang ponytail yang diketahui bernama Deidara menoleh kearah anak buahnya.

"Kami sedang membutuhkan sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa. Dan pesawat terbaik hanya dimiliki oleh Hiashi Hyuuga. Tentu saja mereka tak akan menyerahkannya semudah itu. Kau harus menculik seorang putri mereka, Hinata Hyuuga. Sekarang ini dia tinggal di Apartemen kelas A. Dan penjagaan disana sangat ketat, tapi aku tak perlu menjelaskan itu. Kau hanya perlu melakukan tugasmu,"

"Bayaran?"

"Bicara soal bayaran, un. Bos kami sudah menyiapkan berapapun yang kau mau," jawab Deidara dengan senyuman termanis oleh seorang pria. Sayangnya itu hampir membuat Pain muntah.

"Baiklah, kita Deal."

Setelah pertemuan yang tidak terlalu resmi itu, Pain segera menuju kota dimana sang putri sedang berada, Konoha City.

* * *

Naruto kini sedang berjalan tak jauh dari lokasi penjemputan. Tapi tak seorang, seekor, bahkan seonggok mahluk hidup pun yang lalu lalang ditempat itu. Mungkin karena semuanya sudah di-sterilkan. Dan Naruto hanya perlu menunggu.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk menunggu penjemputan. Karena sebuah mobil truk sampah sudah datang untuk mengangkut sampahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian menggunakan truk sampah seperti ini?!" ucap Naruto tak percaya dan tak pula terima dirinya dijemput dengan truk sampah.

"Diamlah Naruto! Ini truk spesial dan khusus untuk agen berpengalaman sepertimu, seharusnya kau tidak mengeluh!" kata seorang wanita berambut pink yang tak percaya dan tak pula terima Naruto akan mengeluh dengan jemputan truk sampah. Hanya wanita itu yang tak pernah menyebut Naruto dengan tambahan agen. Mungkin karena sudah sangat akrab menjadi rekan pria pirang spiky itu.

Naruto yang tak ingin memperpanjang dan memperlebar masalah dengan wanita didepannya langsung menaiki kendaraan khusus itu. Dia tak ingin mengalami geger otak hanya karena dijitak oleh seorang wanita.

"Cepatlah naik Agen Naruto, kita tak ingin membuang waktu yang tak banyak ini untuk keluhanmu," ucap salah satu agen berambut nanas yang merupakan ketua tim itu.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" tanya Naruto frustasi.

"Merepotkan,"

Wajar saja jika Shikamaru menjawab dengan kata itu. Karena Naruto adalah agen yang paling merepotkan dalam sejarah per-intelegensian. Tapi dia tak pernah gagal dalam melaksanakan misi dikarenakan sifatnya yang pantang menyerah, setia kawan, baik hati, rajin menabung atau menambah jumlah rekening sesama agen, dan yang pasti tak pernah sombong terhadap sesama.

"Jadi misi kita menculik Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Yap, dan kita akan ke Apartemen Hyuuga yang terkenal itu," jawab Sakura.

Shikamaru yang mengemudikan mobil ikut bicara,"Penjagaan disana cukup ketat. Tapi dikarenakan Hiashi Hyuuga sedang melakukan bisnis di luar kota, penjagaan cukup berkurang. Kita perlu melakukan pengamatan dahulu disana."

"Tapi mengapa kita harus menculiknya? Lagi pula penjagaan disana cukup ketat. Jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang Akatsuki," tanya Naruto panjang lebar. Memang pertanyaannya cukup masuk akal. Tapi bagi Shikamaru itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

"Begini. Hinata Hyuuga adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui kode peluncuran pesawat itu. Jika Akatsuki menculiknya lebih dulu, mereka bisa memiliki dua cara untuk mengetahui kode itu. Pertama, cara yang paling sederhana, memaksa Hinata untuk memberitahu kodenya. Kedua, melakukan pertukaran dengan Hiashi untuk mendapat kode itu." Shikamaru berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi bila kita menculik dia lebih dulu dari Akatsuki, maka mereka akan mengira ada saingan lain. Dan kita bisa mengamankan Hinata selagi agen lain menangkap Akatsuki. Sebaliknya, melakukan pengamanan secara terang-terangan hanya sia-sia, Akatsuki tidak akan menyerah semudah itu," kata Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kalau aku jadi Akatsuki, aku akan menculik sang pemilik sebenarnya, alias Hiashi," kata Naruto.

"Itu tak ada gunanya. Karena Hiashi tak akan mudah mengatakan kode itu, walaupun dia akan dibunuh sekalipun. Dan terlambat jika setelah membunuh Hiashi lalu menculik Hinata dan orang lain yang mengetahui kode itu, mereka tak akan mengatakannya juga. Tapi dengan menculik Hinata dan melakukan cara kedua, ada kemungkinan untuk berhasil."

Naruto bukan agen yang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui maksud perkataan Shikamaru. Dia pun tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan logis dari sang agen ketua yang sangat profesional.

"Kau memang hebat Shikamaru," puji Naruto pada rekannya sambil memamerkan cengiran khas seperti biasa.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka tak jauh dari Apartemen Hyuuga. Dari luar hanya tampak beberapa penjaga. Bagaimana dengan didalam?

* * *

Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo sedang termenung didalam kamarnya. Ia menduduki sebuah kursi, lalu menatap keluar jendela dengan sepasang iris mata lavendernya. Dialah gadis yang menjadi target tim Naruto. Hinata Hyuga, puteri dari seorang bilyuner terkenal.

Tak lama seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu beranjak dan membukakan pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu dan menampakkan sosok familiar dengan mata yang sama.

"Neji-niisan? Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah ke bandara?" tanya Hinata pada sosok didepannya heran.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin pamit padamu, dan selain itu apa kau ingin berpesan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi?" tanya pria itu balik.

"Tidak ada.. aku haya ingin kau pulang cepat," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Neji membalas dengan senyuman tipis,"Baiklah, aku pergi Hinata."

Neji pun pergi setelah itu. Menuju bandara yang akan membawanya ke Amerika. Pria berwajah tampan itu sedang melakukan tour bisnis ke beberapa Negara, dan ini salah satunya.

Kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena Neji meninggalkan sepupunya sendirian. Beda saat tour-tour sebelumnya karena Hiashi dan Hanabi masih berada dirumah. Ini dijadikan kesempatan oleh ketiga agen diluar apartemen itu. Juga bagi pembunuh bayaran yang sudah menunggu diluar sana.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Fic ini adalah fic pertama saya di akun ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari film Mission Impossible tapi dengan alur yang berbeda. Semoga ada yang menyukainya. Bila ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan dan beri saran atau kritik di kotak review yang sudah tersedia.


	2. Chapter 2 : Operation Begin

Mission Imposibru : Menculik Hinata

by Rei.N

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 2 : Operation Begin

Disebuah ruangan markas rahasia para intel. Terlihat beberapa orang agen sedang melakukan diskusi.

"Menurut informasi dari beberapa anak buahku, orang yang bernama Pain itu yang akan menangkap Hinata Hyuga. Kemarin juga terjadi pembunuhan disebuah bar disudut kota, pasti perbuatan Akatsuki," jelas seorang agen berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya.

"Pain ya? Aku pernah mendengar dari salah satu tahanan di Suna, bahwa Pain adalah pembunuh bayaran terkenal. Dia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Nagato," kata seorang yang lebih tua berambut putih panjang.

"Jiraya-sama apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Tetap lanjutkan misi Naruto. Kita kirimkan informasi ini pada mereka."

"Akhirnya ada misi yang melibatkan kita berdua ya, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran andalannya pada gadis disebelahnya.

Sementera si gadis pink itu tak menghiraukannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan bencana seperti ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk bencana sesungguhnya.

Kini mereka sedang berada didalam apartemen yang terkenal itu. Menyewa kamar yang paling dekat dengan kamar Hinata adalah salah satu cara untuk mempermudah penculikan, atau justru mempersulit.

Satu lantai dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang sudah terlihat sosok lima orang (yang) berambut orange dengan tindikan diwajah. Salah satunya adalah pria berinisial Pain Tendo. Mereka sudah sangat dekat untuk melakukan hal jahat.

"Bagaimana? Kamar gadis itu hanya dibawah kita, tapi penjagaannya ketat pada lantai itu. Khususnya kamar gadis itu," kata seorang pria yang berambut- ehm yang tak berambut diantara mereka.

"Kita tanyakan saja pada bos kita yang ganteng ini, huh Tendo?" kata pria lainnya yang dipanggil Gakido.

Sepertinya teman-teman Pain sangat mengaggumi dirinya, sebagai seorang pembunuh handal. Sudah tak terhitung jumlah manusia tak berdosa atau mungkin berdosa yang dia bunuh. Dan pengalaman pertamanya membunuh adalah pada pemimpin kota Ame, Hanzo si pengkoleksi Salamander.

**Flashback..**

Saat itu tengah terjadi penyerangan gangster di kediaman Hanzo. Semua pasukan dan anak buahnya sudah dikerahkan untuk mengatasi serangan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sialan! Siapa gerangan yang bisa mengalahkan semua pasukan dan anak buahku?!" teriak Hanzo ditengah kegelisahannya menunggu ajal menjemput dan bertemu Grim Reaper mencabut nyawanya.

"Pak! Semua polisi diluar sana sudah hampir habis! Mohon maaf sepertinya ini akhir dari jabatanmu sebagai walikota, aku pamit undur diri. Istri dan anakku sudah menunggu dirumah, dan mungkin Istri dan anak anda juga sudah menunggu diakhirat sana.." kata seorang anak buahnya yang langung pergi berlalu.

"UAPA! T-tunggu dulu!" Suara Hanzo tak terdengar seiring nyaringnya suara tembakan serta teriakan pilu diluar sana.

Tapi Hanzo tak tinggal diam. Dia mengambil sepucuk pistol dari laci mejanya. Mungkin akan berguna untuk memperpanjang masa hidupnya. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka secara kasar dan menampakkan sosok anak buahnya yang berlari ketakutan. Tapi tunggu dulu.. itu anak buahnya yang tadi.

"Hei apa yang-"

"Pak tolong ak-" JDER ! Sebuah lubang tercipta tepat setelah butiran peluru melesat menembus kepala anak buah itu.

"Cih, sepertinya kau yang harus menunggu istri dan anakmu di akhirat sana!" ejek Hanzo merasa keadaan berbalik, atau mungkin.. akan sama.

Dibelakang mayat anak buahnya, berdiri sosok pria sangar sambil menatap sadis dengan dua buah pistol dalam genggamannya. Pria itu sudah mengacungkan ujung senjatanya kearah Hanzo.

"K-kau? Bukankah kau sudah.." Hanzo tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku yang dulu, bukanlah yang sekarang," kata pria itu dingin.

"Maka aku akan membuatmu seperti dulu!" Hanzo menarik pelatuknya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menembakkan beberapa peluru ke tubuh pria keji didepannya.

JDER! JDER! JGLEK!

Peluru habis dan hasilnya sia-sia. Pria bertindik tadi masih berdiri tegak walaupun sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan lubang peluru.

"Holy shit!" umpat Hanzo." Kumohon, ampunilah aku! Kau boleh mengambil seluru Salamender peliharaanku, tapi jangan yang berwarna hitam, itu mahal!"

"Hei keparat! Aku tidak membutuhkan hewan sialan itu! Berani juga kau tawar menawar disaat seperti ini!" bentak si pria bertindik a.k.a Pain.

"Ups, maaf. Tapi rasakan ini!" Hanzo melemparkan seekor salamander hitam yang berbisa dan langka kewajah Pain. "Hahaha! Sebentar lagi wajahmu akan korengan dan melepuh! Racun salamender itu juga bisa membunuhmu!"

Tapi Pain hanya tertawa jahat melihat aksi Hanzo,"Hahaha, sepertinya salamender yang kau beli dari Danzo tak berguna!"

GLEK!

Hanzo menelan ludah terakhir kalinya sebelum sebutir peluru dari Pain menghiasi kepala dan otaknya. Walikota itu akhirnya mati mengenaskan ditangan seorang pembunuh muda yang menjadi awal ke-profesionalitas-nya.

**End of Flashback..**

Pain tersenyum sejenak mengingat masa lalu yang menyenangkan itu. Baginya, membunuh seorang walikota diawal karir merupakan sebuah kebanggan tersendiri.

* * *

Beralih pada Shikamaru yang berada di dalam truk sampah. Mengawasi terhadap sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dan baru saja dia mendapat informasi penting dari markas.

"Gawat, aku harus memberi tahu Naruto dan Sakura," gumam Shikamaru tapi berusaha tetap tenang.

Naruto dan Sakura kini sudah berada tak jauh dari kamar Hinata. Dan disana hanya terlihat dua orang penjaga.

"Naruto, Sakura! Berhati-hatilah terhadap orang ini. Dia orang yang juga akan menculik Hinata!" ujar Sikamaru memperingatkan sambil mengirim data tentang Pain ke gadget Naruto.

"Oke! Kami sudah siap akan hal itu!" kata Naruto.

"Ingat Naruto, kita tidak boleh meremehkan orang ini," kata Sakura.

Ternyata orang yang dimaksud tak berada jauh dari mereka. Saat Naruto dan Sakura berbelok, Pain sudah berada tak jauh didepan mereka. Naruto memandang orang itu sejenak, lalu ia sadar bahwa orang didepannya mirip dengan orang dalam foto yang dikirimkan Shikamaru.

"Sakura itu orangnya. Kamar Hinata ada didepan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Naruto berbisik pada Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tenang, ada dua penjaga didepan sana-" Sakura terkejut melihat peristiwa didepannya. Pain menembak dua penjaga itu, lalu mengarahkan pistolnya pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Dengan sigap Naruto mengeluarkan pistol andalannya yang diberikan oleh sang guru. Terjadilah aksi tembak menembak antara dua agen itu dengan keenam pembunuh bayaran. Hinata yang saat itu masih berada didalam kamarnya terkejut mendengar suara letusan senjata yang sangat banyak.

Anak buah Pain yang bernama Gakido tiba-tiba maju dan menjadikan tubuhnya pelindung. Dengan tubuh yang besar dan tebal, semua peluru yang melesat tak bisa menembusnya. Sakura dan Naruto kewalahan dengan hal itu.

"Bos, cepat kau culik gadis itu.. ukh.. sebelum aku mati!" kata Gakido yang kondisi tubuhnya terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Hmm, Shurado! Cepat ledakkan pintu itu!" perintah Pain pada anak buahnya yang berkepala botak kurang licin.

Sakura dan Naruto sudah tidak menembaki lagi. Mereka lebih memilih berlindung daripada melakukan hal sia-sia dan tidak ber-keperimanusiaan.

DUARR!

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar menghancurkan pintu kamar Hinata. Kepulan asap membuat penglihatan terganggu dan membatasi jarak pandang.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Hinata yang terkejut dan ketakutan melihat lima orang bertampang suram mendekatinya.

"Diamlah gadis manis! Kami hanya akan membawamu ketempat yang indah!" bentak seorang anak buah Pain yang ternyata wanita.

"Tidak kenapa jadi kacau begini!' gumam Naruto melihat apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Dengan susah payah dia berdiri.

"Hei bos, orang itu masih bisa berdiri rupanya," kata seorang anak buah lainnya yang berbadan besar dengan rambut spiky.

"Hmm, sepertinya ledakan tadi kurang hebat, Shurado." Pain menatap Shurado dingin.

"Maaf bos, aku tak- akh!" pria botak itu mengerang setelah dadanya ditusuk oleh Pain.

"Kau harus menyusul Gakido. Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi," kata Pain seperti berbisik. "Jigokudo, habisi mereka!" perintah Pain.

Orang yang bernama Jigokudo tadi mendekati Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak sabar. Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah Jigokudo dan menghajarnya dengan beringas.

"Setelah kau, orang yang bernama Pain itu akan mati!" kata Naruto.

"Mari kita buktikan!"

Jigokudo menyerang balik Naruto. Dia meninju perut Naruto. Lalu mengarahkan beberapa pukulan keras kewajah pria berambut pirang itu. Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Malam itu Naruto mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia menatap sekitar ruangan.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau pingsan selama tujuh hari tujuh malam." Suara Shikamaru sontak mengejutkannya.

"What?! Selama itu?" kata Naruto heboh.

"Tidak aku bercanda, kau pingsan enam jam yang lalu," jelas Shikamaru.

"Berarti.. aku gagal.." gumam Naruto dengan wajah suram.

"Belum, kabar baiknya kita masih punya rencana B. Kau mau tahu kabar buruknya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah serius. Naruto mengangguk. "Pria yang membuatmu pingsan, sempat masuk rumah sakit.."

"Lalu? Itu bagus 'kan?"

"Karena jitakan maut oleh Sakura."

DEG!

Mendengar kabar yang entah baik atau buruk itu, wajah Naruto makin suram. Pria yang membuatnya pingsan bisa masuk rumah sakit hanya karena jitakan seorang wanita? Benar-benar impossibru!

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu. Jitakan Sakura 'kan memang sudah melegenda dalam sejarah per-intelegensian. Urutan kedua setelah Tsunade-baasan."

"Ya, aku tahu. Bicara tentang Sakura, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sedang mencari makanan. Kita para agen 'kan juga manusia yang butuh makan."

"Oh.. jadi bagaimana dengan rencana B yang kau bilang?"

"Itu.. rencananya masih sama, yaitu menculik Hinata. Tapi akan lebih sulit, karena kita akan menculik dari markas para mafia."

"Whoa! Aku jadi bersemangat mendengarnya! Lanjutkan!"

* * *

Disebuah tempat yang menjadi sarang untuk kejahatan, markas Akatsuki bagian barat. Terlihat anggota Akatsuki sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi kali ini orang yang ditunggu sedang membawa hasil.

"Akhirnya datang juga.. Mana gadis itu?" kata Deidara senang melihat kedatangan orang yang ditunggu.

"Sebelumnya kirim dulu uangnya ke rekening berikut.." kata Pain sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibawahnya.

"Hei bung, kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" ejek seorang pria berambut perak.

"Diam kau!"

"Sudah-sudah.. kita tak menginginkan pertikaian di malam yang indah ini 'kan? Aku sudah mengirimkan uang secukupnya ke rekeningmu, un," kata Deidara.

"APA! Secukupnya?!"

"Maksudku, seperti yang kau minta hehe.."

"Hmm, kalau begitu akan aku panggil anak buahku untuk membawa gadis itu. Hei bawa gadis itu!" panggil Pain.

Dari dalam mobilnya, dua orang wanita muncul dan salah satunya adalah Hinata. Matanya ditutup dan tangannya diikat. Hinata sudah tak bisa berontak lagi karena kehidupannya sudah terancam punah.

"Wah wah.. gadis ini lumayan juga.." kata Hidan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dia bukan untuk dipakai bodoh!" bentak Deidara.

"Ya ya.. aku tahu!"

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Pain," kata Deidara berniat menjabat tangan dengan Pain. Tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai. Pain langsung berlalu pergi.

"Oke, bawa dia masuk!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Bagaimana chapter 2 ini? Semoga bisa menghibur secukupnya. Silahkan sampaikan kritik, saran atau unek2 di kotak review yang tersedia. Oh ya, genre fic ini udah saya ganti urutannya, dikarenakan humornya kurang hehe, maklum akhir2 ini sedang terjadi ulangan jadi saya harus ngebut. Sudahlah, silahkan review..


	3. Chapter 3 : Finding Hinata

**Mohon maaf karena author baru apdet sekarang. Dikarenakan ujian selama hampir dua minggu dan tragedi adapter laptop ketinggalan disekolah(?), ya sudahlah. Dan sepertinya beberapa reader kurang berkenan dengan aksi Naruto yang kurang greget. Tapi tenang aja, justru itulah karakter Naruto yang saya suka, awalnya payah, 'kan biasanya pahlawan datang terakhiran. Nah, dichapter ini Naruto akan mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang agen rahasia! **

Mission Imposibru : Menculik Hinata

by Rei.N

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OoC maybe, typo.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Finding Hinata

Malam ini Naruto tak bisa tidur. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu merasa sangat sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya pikirannya terganggu oleh misi yang hampir gagal itu. Dan sekarang saatnya untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya berhasil.

Tanpa ia sadari bukan hanya dia yang terjaga malam itu. Seorang pria berambut agak mirip nanas sedari tadi mengawasinya. Berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi. Tapi sayangnya harapannya tak terkabul, dan itu juga bukan hal yang buruk.

Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi sebelum Shikamaru mencegahnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang, kita ingin mencari Hinata bukan? Biarkan aku yang melakukannya.." jawab Naruto datar.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus tetap bersama tim ini! Itu perintah, agen Naruto!" cegah Shikamaru. Tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Maaf Shikamaru, katakan itu pada orang yang mau mendengarnya." Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya keperut Shikamaru. Lalu saat Shikamaru membungkuk kesakitan dia menyikut tengkuknya.

Shikamaru jatuh tak berdaya ke lantai. Rupanya Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan pria jenius itu untuk beberapa saat. Terkadang perintah memang harus dilanggar pikirnya. Terakhir yang Shikamaru lihat hanya Naruto sudah melangkah keluar dari tempat itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Naruto pada seseorang dari ponselnya.

"Tentu saja. Datang kemari dan jangan sampai diikuti! Kau ingat rahasianya 'kan?" jawab suara diseberang sana.

"Pasti. Kuharap kau bisa membantu." Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah tempat yang hanya dia dan temannya yang tahu.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya mendapat penerangan dari sinar bulan. Beberapa pria berada didalam ruangan itu, dan salah satunya sedang menginterogasi seorang gadis.

"Harus berapa kali ku ulang pertanyaan ini, apa kau tahu kode itu Nona?" tanya pria itu dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Dia sudah muak hanya melihat gelengan kepala dari orang yang ia tanya.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang itu.. kumohon le-lepaskan aku.." Gadis itu memohon. Tapi sejak air matanya mengalir beberapa jam lalu, permohonannya hanya menjadi sia-sia.

"Sudah cukup! Hei Deidara! Katakan pada bos, sebaiknya kita beralih ke rencana B!" teriak pria dengan penutup wajah itu.

"Sudahlah, Kakuzu. Penutup wajahmu sepertinya percuma, karena tampang brengsekmu tetap saja bisa dilihat oleh gadis itu. Dia hanya akan ketakutan bila kau terus begitu," cela seorang pria berambut putih yang bernama Hidan.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tak bertampang brengsek hah? Pengikut aliran sesat!" ejek Kakuzu tidak terima dengan hinaan Hidan.

"Hmm, tampan dan brengsek? Itulah aku. Bukan begitu, Itachi?" tanya Hidan santai sambil menggosok kuku jari tangannya.

"Bukan," jawab pria yang lebih tampan yang ditanyai oleh Hidan.

"Huh, membosankan. Aku akan mencari gadis di internet. Kalian teruskan saja aktivitas kalian.." Hidan beranjak pergi mencari laptopnya.

"Dia adalah manusia paling hina yang pernah kutemui!" gumam Kakuzu.

"Aku sependapat denganmu," kata pria bernama Itachi tadi.

"Sudahlah, biar Sasori saja yang melanjutkan wawancara dengan gadis itu," Deidara ikut bersuara setelah perdebatan tak penting tadi.

Seorang pria lainnya yang dari tadi asik bermain dengan boneka.. ehm maksudnya sedang merakit sebuah robot menghampiri dan duduk di dekat Hinata.

"Kau beruntung. Seandainya kau mengatakan kode itu, pasti kau sudah menjadi bonekaku," bisik pria berambut merah itu pada Hinata. Dan Hinata terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Tak ada gunanya kita menanyai gadis ini. Kita gunakan rencana kedua," kata pria itu. Kemudian dia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah boneka disudut meja.

"Kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa kau mengambil boneka itu un?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Aku bosan, mungkin boneka ini bisa menghibur," jawab Sasori."Kalian mau ikut?"

Merasa sudah familiar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori, Kakuzu pamit undur diri,"Ehm.. sebaiknya aku bergabung dengan Hidan." Yang lainnya juga mengikuti Kakuzu.

"Bagus, sekarang mereka pergi.. Namamu Hinata bukan? Dengar, diluar sana pasti ada orang yang mencarimu. Saat kau bebas dari sini, suruh ayahmu menghancurkan pesawatnya. Mereka menginginkan pesawat itu untuk menguasai dunia, tapi bagiku ide itu sama saja mempercepat jadwal kiamat. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan berpulang pada Kami-sama. Jadi ingat pesanku," bisik Sasori pada Hinata. Ternyata seorang Sasori sudah merasa bosan dengan kehidupan mafia. Hinata merasa beruntung akan hal itu.

* * *

Naruto kini sudah berada disebuah gang. Tak lama kemudian seekor anjing putih lucu mendatangi Naruto.

"Hei, Akamaru! Lama tak bertemu!" seru Naruto sambil mengusap badan anjing itu. "Ayo kita cari majikanmu!"

Merekapun berlalu dari tempat itu. Akamaru menuntun Naruto ke sebuah apartemen. Dan disana dia akan membuat rencana untuk mencari Hinata.

Tok-tok-tok!

Naruto mengetuk pintu apartemen kecil itu. Tapi belum ada yang menjawab. Dia kembali mengetuknya hingga beberapa kali.

"Hei! Kiba! Dimana kau?!" Naruto berteriak hingga teriakannya mencapai puncak gunung fuji. Menyebabkan longsor salju dan menghancurkan beberapa pemukiman penduduk. Tapi itu terlalu impossibru untuk terjadi saat ini.

Karena bosan dan kesal menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto akhirnya menggunakan cara terakhir. Dia menyiapkan kakinya untuk menendang pintu itu. Saat kakinya sudah setengah jalan hampir mencapai pintu itu, seorang pria tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu tersebut.

Dan ironis sekali, kaki Naruto yang awalnya mengarah ke pintu kini berubah jalur mengarah kebagian selangkangan si pria tadi. Detik pertama keduanya masih terdiam.

"WHUAAAADAAAUUWW!" Kali ini giliran pria itu yang berteriak hingga teriakannya mencapai beberapa blok dari tempat itu. Menyebabkan Akamaru yang awalnya bernapas lewat hidung hampir bernapas lewat bagian bawah.

"Sialan kau Naruto! Akh.." umpat pria sebut saja Kiba itu.

"Hehehe, aku tidak sengaja. Lagi pula kenapa kau lama sekali membukakan pintu?" tanya Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau masuk saja kedalam. Aku ingin mengambil es batu dulu." Naruto mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

"Kau selalu saja berpindah-pindah tempat ya Kiba," kata Naruto.

"Yeah, sebagai mata-mata kami harus seperti itu," kata Kiba sambil memegangi sekantung es batu diselangkangannya.

"Kami? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran. Setahunya hanya Kiba yang tinggal disini. Mungkin lain kali dia harus membeli tahu yang baru(?).

"Ikut aku." Kiba mengajak Naruto kesebuah ruangan. Dari pintu tersebut sudah tertempel beberapa tanda peringatan.

Sampai didalam Naruto terkejut melihat beberapa komputer dan CPU dimana-mana. Didalam ruangan itu dia melihat seorang pria lain mengenakan jaket jumper dengan posisi masih membelakangi mereka.

"Hei Shino! Perkenalkan ini temanku, Naruto," panggil Kiba pada pria itu.

Pria itu berbalik menengok mereka, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pria bernama Shino itu.

"Aku ingin mencari gadis ini, dia diculik oleh anggota Akatsuki," jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto dari ponselnya.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa membantumu mencarinya. Tapi aku bisa menentukan lokasi Akatsuki itu," kata Shino.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan Naruto? Kawanku ini memang bisa diandalkan," seru Kiba bangga.

"Jadi caranya?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Kita akan melacaknya lokasinya dengan situs porno milikku."

"WHAT?! Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Naruto agak terkejut mendengar rencana aneh itu.

"Akan aku jelaskan secara ringkas. Jika salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki itu mengakses situs milikku, dan perangkatnya memiliki webcam. Saat itu programku akan berjalan dan men-scan satu persatu wajah mereka. Mengerti?"

"Kuserahkan padamu."

* * *

Kini Hidan sedang mencoba mencari situs terfavoritnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah situs jebmen milik Shino.

"Whaa, situs ini menyediakan ratusan gadis yang membuatku menelan ludah. Dari mana mereka mendapat gadis-gadis ini. Yang lain pasti menyesal jika tidak bergabung denganku, hehe," gumam Hidan dengan wajah mesumnya. Yang ada, dia yang akan menyesal telah bergabung dengan situs itu. Tanpa ia sadari, lampu led webcamnya sudah menyala.

"Hei Hidan! Sedang apa kau?! Hari ini akan ada pertemuan bos besar! Kau malah mengunjungi situs jual beli BF!" Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba datang langsung membentak rekannya yang bandel itu.

"Bung! Jangan naif, kalau mau gabung, gabung saja," kata Hidan santai.

"Baiklah, mungkin pertemuan akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi," Itachi dan Deidara yang berada dibelakang hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hei Hidan, kenapa webcam-mu menyala?" tanya Itachi menyadari kejanggalan yang sedang terjadi.

"Dasar payah kau ini! Makanya beli laptop yang bermutu, jangan nyolong terus!" ejek Kakuzu sambil memamerkan laptop bermerk buah gigitnya tersebut.

"Hmm, mungkin itu bukan sebuah kerusakan, biar kuperiksa," ucap Itachi.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto dan kawannya melacak lokasi Hinata..

"Ketemu! Salah satu anggota akatsuki termakan jebakanku," kata Shino saat melihat pesan di monitornya.

"Wah, kerja bagus Shino!" ujar Naruto lega.

"Dia adalah anggota akatsuki bernama Hidan. Di luar dia adalah seorang pengusaha dan pendiri sebuah organisasi keagamaan. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anggota mafia yang bertugas sebagai penyedia hiburan. Dua tahun lalu dia menjadi tersangka atas kasus pembunuhan seorang jenderal polisi. Tapi dia lolos dalam sidang karena bukti yang kurang kuat," ujar Kiba yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Bagus, dimana lokasinya?" tanya Naruto

"Ini, akan segera kukirim," jawab Shino sambil mengirim koordinat lokasi.

Naruto baru saja ingin bergegas pergi sebelum Kiba mencegahnya. "Kau tidak akan pergi tanpa 'itu' ~'kan?" tanya Kiba dengan penekanan pada kata 'itu'.

"Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa sekotak ramen instant siap saji spesial untuk para agen yang kusimpan di tas," kata Naruto tersenyum aneh.

Kiba pun jawsdrop dengan indahnya,"Bukan itu baka! Sebagai seorang agen profesional kita harus menggunakan alat yang canggih agar dapat memasuki markas salah satu anggota mafia itu. Ambil ini!" Kiba lalu menyerahkan sebuah perangkat yang sangat langka dalam kalangan agen.

"Ini.. Dafuqqqq!" Naruto terkejut dengan sangat saat melihat alat yang diberikan Kiba. Sebuah ponsel elit ber-merk Nokia 3310.

"Hehehe, bagaimana? Itu alat yang kita butuhkan, all in one," kata Kiba sambil terkekeh.

"B-bagaimana bisa-"

"Tentu saja bisa. Nanti aku jelaskan dijalan. Sekarang ayo bergegas menculik gadis itu!" perintah Kiba.

Dua pria berambut spiky itu pun pergi menuju lokasi tempat si gadis ditahan. Sementara itu dua agen lainnya juga sedang menuju tempat yang sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah masalah yang akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya.

TBC..

* * *

A/N: Bagaimana readers? Apa ada sesuatu yang kurang greget? Kesalahan? Kurang lucu? Atau tidak lucu sama sekali? Mohon maaf, karena pikiran lagi galau akan remedial yang belum tuntas (malah curhat). Baiklah, silahkan review pada tempatnya..


End file.
